the night the gods fell
by ink teardrops
Summary: 'and, i swear that they'll never know of the carnage we created' -— tonight will be your downfall but you're not going to let that stop you —aria, ezra and falling from grace


**Title: **the night the gods fell

**Summary: **'and, i swear that they'll never know of the carnage we created' -— tonight will be your downfall but you're not going to let that stop you / aria, ezra and falling from grace / drabble

**Pairing: **AriaEzra

**Notes:** This is a little drabble, based around the very convincing – in my opinion – that Aria and Ezra are on the A Team – it's a little OOC and twisted but, nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

You can taste in the air that tonight will be your downfall.

There's something in the breeze tonight, the way it creeps through the crack in your window and how it whistles through the trees that tastes of anticipation and failure.

Tonight you will fall – if you were going to end up in the history books, you know that tonight would be the night they entitled 'the beginning of the end'. You know that you're going to make it out of this night dead or alive but, either way, you're going to be at the bottom – you're going to fall from grace and you're going to tumble off the precipice.

That doesn't mean you're not going to out _fighting_.

He is by your side, of course. Sat, in the darkness, his dark hair shining in the moonlight and his mind crafting poetry and soliloquies about the calm, quiet moment you're sitting in right now – the prelude to the end of everything you know.

Sensing your gaze, he glances at you and you can see in his eyes the silhouette of lost lovers and lost futures and you know that your eyes are surely reflecting the same thing because, as you are sat here, on the cusp of freefalling, all you can think of is the past you have led and the future you might've left and how, after tonight, it will all be impossible.

You imagine the eyes of Jason and Wesley and even _Noel_ and you wonder whether if they'd seen who you really were, they would've ever held you against them.

You think not.

You think that tonight you don't care.

You look back at him and you're almost certain that he is picturing Jackie and Maggie and those other girls who he saw forever with but, when it came down to it, the only thing that lasted forever with him was his ability to spin a lie so beautifully, even the angels would believe him.

But, the eyes and the hearts of the loved and the lost are the least of your worries – there are far bigger things that should be eclipsing wasted infinities.

For tonight, you are Aria and Ezra and you are about to lose every scrap of grace and goodness that you have ever owned. Tonight, you are Aria and Ezra and you are about to descend into the everlasting darkness of the infamous, of the demons, of the fallen angels.

Tonight, you are Aria and Ezra and tonight is the night that the gods will fall.

* * *

And, fall the gods do – you pull back your hoods and you stare them in the eye and you dare them to try and hurt you – you're beautiful and deadly and they'd do well to keep their distance or get their fingers burnt.

And, they stare back at you, gobsmacked and hurt, their insults and pain brushing across your shoulder blades so, just like the gods before you, you'll be forced to carry the weight of their disappointment on your back forevermore.

First comes Spencer, with her stony eyes and her defiant stance, her muttered threats of 'if you ever tough my friends again, I will _ruin_ you," and her disappointment; next, Hanna's burning anger and her sharp slap find you and finally, Emily's mumbled "how _could_ you?" and her pearlescent tears echo round and round your mind.

And they tell you what the shadows have whispered to your for years: _you betrayed us, you'd do anything for a little bit of power, you are _dead_ to me, you're just like Ali – you're worse than her, I can never forgive you for this._

You want to cover your ears and your eyes and not listen to their insults, you want to shut them out so that they can't rip you apart anymore but, in reality, you know that they're true, so you stand there and let them hit you.

Eventually, they leave and tell you that they never, ever want to see you again and you breathe a sigh of relief and watch them walk out the door.

You think you're alone and you wonder whether you'll spend forever regretting your past decisions, by yourself.

But, Ezra is there: he stood there with you and deflected their insults and he whispers that he will stay with you forever.

You realise that you have fallen from grace and that you'll never be able to climb the sky again but you're not going to let that stop you – you're not going to let anyone or anything take him away from you.

And, you wonder whether this is how you will live the rest of your life – with Ezra in your kingdom of torn paper wings and smashed glass refracting moonlight in a spectrum of fallen and ruined.

You hope it is.

Because, darling, even when you're at the bottom, you can still find a reason to live and you found Ezra and perhaps, that is why you will continue.

You will always be known as the gods that fell but, honey, maybe Ezra is worth it.


End file.
